


Sins of the Father

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Archie blames Veronica. Veronica blames Hiram.





	Sins of the Father

Archie blamed Veronica.

He said afterwards that he hadn’t meant it, that it was something he had said in the heat of the moment, the shock and anger leading him to say things he didn’t mean. But Veronica had seen the look on his face when Archie had yelled at her that if he hadn’t been with her that morning, he wouldn’t have been late to meet Fred.

“But you couldn’t have stopped it,” Veronica had tried saying. “Even if you had gotten there sooner. That guy would have come in with his gun anyway, and if you’d tried to stop him, he might have ended up shooting you too.”

“He had something to tell me,” Archie had said. “Something serious. And now I may never know what he had to say, because I was late getting there, because I was with you.”

Archie didn’t take her calls; Betty and Kevin said they weren’t having much more luck than she was. As for Jughead, he’d pulled away from them all since starting at Southside High. The only person who seemed able to get through to Archie at all was Cheryl Blossom, who he’d never even really been that good friends with, although Veronica could see that Cheryl could relate to Archie in a way that no one else around him could right now.

“I’ll keep trying, Veronica,” Betty had said. “He knows now he shouldn’t have said it. It’s just eating away at him that he never found out what Fred wanted to tell him, and wondering what it had to do with that guy, and he feels like if he’d known what it was, maybe he could have done something to stop it happening.”

But a part of Veronica wasn’t sure that it had anything to do with whatever Fred had been talking about at all. Maybe Archie should be blaming her, hating her, avoiding her, although not for the reasons that he was.

She’d suspected her father of having had some involvement in the death of Jason Blossom, only for it to have been proven that he was innocent on that occasion. But Veronica was now starting to suspect that Hiram Lodge had some involvement in the shooting of Fred Andrews. Hiram was aware of Fred and Hermione’s affair during his incarceration; Hiram and Hermione had offered to buy Fred out of the construction company and Fred had refused. Now as Fred lay in critical condition in Riverdale hospital, and it was uncertain whether he would ever come round, Veronica was becoming more and more suspicious that Hiram was behind it. And maybe Archie shouldn’t forgive her after all.


End file.
